Forbidden Passion
by wickedly-pure
Summary: Is love worth risking your dream for? And can it save you from a bad past? (I started writing this when Finn was in NXT, it will progress to where he gets called up eventually.)
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long last couple days and all Aubree Jackson wanted to do was soak in the last few hours of sun on the patio of her new apartment.  
But as she was walking out her phone buzzed.  
She took a deep breath, knowing before even looking who it was.  
Josh. He would have just gotten off work. This was the same time every night he would call.  
They would have the same argument, and she couldn't take it anymore.  
She was trying to be nice, but he just wasn't getting it.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Yeah? That's all I get?" He asked.  
"Who's with you?"

"I'm alone. I haven't had time to meet anyone." She told him.  
"And why would it matter?"

"What do you mean, why would it matter?" He asked.  
"Would you like it if I found someone else?"

"I wouldn't care Josh." She told him.  
"We aren't together anymore."

"Why are you doing this?" He asked.  
"Why can't we work on things? I know if you just give me another chance, I can be better."

"How many chances have I given you? How many times have I heard this?" She asked.  
"I thought you got the hint a month ago when I told you I needed a break. I thought you understood when I left, moved more than a thousand miles away, leaving you standing there with nothing. I don't know how else to say that's its over. How many more ways I can tell you."

"You don't get to decide when it's over." Josh growled.

"It's over Josh. I just don't feel the same way I used too. I don't lo..."

"Don't even think of saying you don't love me." He yelled.  
"That's not a road you want to go down with me, Aubree." The rage in his voice scared her, and she was glad she wasn't looking him in the face, because she knew she would have caved and taken him back, anything to stop the anger she knew was inside him.

"Please stop calling me." She said softly, hanging up her phone.  
She swiped her phone, declining several of his calls, before putting her phone on silent and walking out onto the warm patio, loving the feeling of the warm concrete on her bare feet.  
The sun was setting, sending beautiful colors across the sky.  
She sat in the spare chair from her dinette set that she had placed out there the first day she moved in, thinking to herself that she really needed to go buy patio furniture, along with the numerous other things that she needed to purchase for her new place.  
Her phone buzzed in her hand, a text had come through.  
Josh had sent her a picture of a fire with some of her things laying next to it that she had left at his place.  
Her favorite hoodie from college, several books she had left there, and lots of pictures of them together.  
Another picture of some of the things in the fire burning. She leaned over and softly placed her phone on the ground, propping her feet up against the railing, slouching down slightly so that her knees where bent, closing her eyes, ignoring the sound of her phone, enjoying the last hour of warmth.

* * *

His eyes fell on the beauty as soon as he walked out his patio door.  
Things were getting a little loud and crowded, and he needed a break.  
He knew his friends were only trying to help him forget about missing home by inviting people over, but the last thing he wanted was a crowd in the one place he felt he could relax. After being on the road for more than a week, he wanted nothing more than to come home and relax, maybe work on his latest lego build. But after dinner out with a couple of the guys, people started showing up at his door.  
He stood still looking over the women sitting on the connecting patio.  
His eyes flashed instantly to her hands laying across the lap, searching for a ring on her left hand, none being there put a smile on his face.  
He shook his head at himself, never really caring if someone was married. He was married to his career, married to his goals, relationships always took a back seat to that. But he still couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her bare feet propped up on the railing, her toes painted black with a pop of pink swirled in the polish, her skin slightly tanned, it looked soft as silk, her shorts had ridden up, giving him a glimpse of her upper thighs, how he wanted to reach over the thin fencing separating them and touch her. She was wearing a tank top that showed off her slender figure, her dark brown chocolate hair hung down well past her shoulders with the same color pink finishing it off as was on her toes. Her facial features looked perfect to him. He couldn't find one blemish, one irregularity.  
He knew the apartment next to him was one that WWE took care of, but she didn't strike him as a wrestler, not that she wasn't in shape, she just had a different look about her.

"Hey, what are you doing?" A voice called behind him, making him jump.  
He turned to see Sami leaning out the screen door.  
He put his finger up to his mouth, then pointed to the women sitting there, he held up his phone.

"I gotta make a call." He said softly.  
"I'll be there in a minute."  
He sat down in the chair closest to the railing, sitting there silently for a few minutes.

"What's so bad that you have to hide from your own party?" Her voice fit perfectly with her body.  
Soft and calm, but at the same time almost musical.

"How'd ya know I was still out here?" He asked, his Irish accent coming out thick and he worried if she could understand him, her eyes still closed.

"Your chair squeaks a little when you sit in it." She smiled over at him, finally opening her eyes.  
He smiled, her blue eyes were as beautiful as her.  
"So why are you hiding from your own party? I ask that assuming you're the one who lives here."

"I am, but I wouldn't call it my party." He answered, standing and holding out his hand.  
She stood and took his hand.  
"I'm..."

"Finn Balor. I know. I've stalked your twitter on a few occasions from the corporate office." She smiled.  
"Aubree Jackson. I'm the new Head of Social Media and talent relations for NXT."

"Ah, Hunter did say that there was going to be a new social media person starting soon." He smiled.  
"Ya can call me Fergal though, Mrs. Jackson."

"That would be Miss, but Aubree, or Bree will work." She smiled.  
"If you want privacy to make your call, I was heading back in anyway."

"Finn, are you coming back in?" A brunette asked walking out and standing next to him.  
Aubree watched as Fergal moved slightly away from the girl as she leaned against the rail right next to him.  
"Oh, hi, I'm Peyton." She said, leaning across Fergal holding out her hand.  
Aubree took it.

"Aubree Jackson."

"Awe-bree is the new Head of Social Media Hunter was talkin about." Fergal told her, and Aubree couldn't help by smile hearing him say her name.

"It's nice to meet you." Aubree smiled.

"I'll be back in here is a minute." He told her, waiting until she had given up and went back in before turning back to Bree.  
"You're more than welcome to join us."

"Join you to a party you're actually hiding from?" She asked making him laugh.  
"As tempting as that sounds, WWE has a policy about back office staff fraternizing with onscreen talent. I'm not sure to what extent that is held in NXT, but I know at headquarters you can do a business lunch, but that's it, no outside activities, and I'd rather not get in trouble before my first offical day of work. So I'll have to pass."

"I understand that." He forced a smile.  
"It was nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you too." She told him bending down to grab her phone.  
"I'm sure I'll see you around, us being neighbors and all."  
She smiled at him.  
"Goodnight Fergal."

"Goodnight Bree." He said, as he watched her turn and walk into her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, there she is." Hunter smiled as Aubree walked into the back door.  
She had on a black pencil skirt with a slit up the front of her left leg to mid-thigh, a cream colored sleeveless silk blouse with ruffles flowing down the front covered with a black dress jacket with half sleeves.  
"I was just telling Stacey to call me when you get in."

"Here I am." She returned his smile, as he pulled her into a hug, she wrapped one arm around him, trying not to drop the box in her hand.

"Are you getting settled in?" Hunter asked as he walked her toward the hall.

"I'm trying."

"I see you already got your ID." He smiled.  
"That's good. Come on, I'll show you to your office." He said leading her to an elevator.  
"How's Josh taking this move?"  
Aubree just rolled her eyes making Hunter smile.  
"That bad huh?"

"When I was first offered to apply for this position, he seemed supportive." She said.

"But once you actually got it, things changed?" He asked, Aubree just nodded.  
"He didn't want you to take the job?"

"Well, not only that, but he wanted me to completely leave the WWE."

"What? Why?" Hunter asked.  
"You've been with us, all in all, about four years, all doing just about the same thing. I mean, I know that this will be adding a lot more responsibility, but, nothing much has changed, besides the location. You were doing this before you started seeing him."

"He didn't know I worked with the talent." She explained.  
"He thought I was locked away somewhere in a dark room staring at a computer screen all day."

"He doesn't trust you?"

"I guess not." She frowned.

"Well, I never liked him anyway. He always seemed way too jealous." Hunter said.  
"Like he wanted to control you."

"I've tried to let him down easy, but he's just not getting it." She admitted.

"We have lawyers that can take care of that." He told her.  
"Steph would kill me if anything happened to you and I could have prevented it."

"I don't think anything will happen." She said.  
"He just keeps calling. I'll take care of it."

"Just keep in mind that I'm here, if you change your mind about that lawyer, I'm just a call away." He said as the elevator doors opened into a large room. There were a couple couches, some tables and a tv, where a couple of guys were playing a video game.  
"This is the lounge area, a place where they can gather and relax, or eat. Whatever. Follow me, your office is right around the corner."

"Really?" She asked, he looked at her surprised.  
"I just thought I would be down with Stacey. In the front of the house."

"If you would feel more comfortable down there, but I thought you would be more accessible to the kids here." He told her.  
"I want you to be more than a face in an office. I need you to be part of their lives. Someone they can trust to come to when they are too scared to talk with me or Matt, someone who they won't feel judged by. More than the head of social media. More than someone they say hi to as they walk pass. A friend." He told her, opening the door he was standing in front of.  
"Here's your office."

"Thanks." She said, sitting the box she was carrying on the desk, and sliding her jacket off her arms, draping it over the back of the chair.  
She took a breath, noting the clammy smell, thinking she would have to bring in some kind of air freshener.  
"Speaking of the friend thing, one of the guys that lives next door asked me to come over last night for a get together. I told him no."

"You should have went." Hunter smiled.  
"I know how Vince has HQ running, but here, we are more lax. Lots of the staff hang out with the talent after hours. I know you're new here. I know that with your hours you aren't going to have time to meet many people outside of WWE. So go out with them, make friends, but that's where it has to stop. Vince is very high on the no dating policy. He likes to enforce it. And here I am, looking like the biggest hypocrite in the world, I married the bosses daughter." He laughed.  
"I just don't know how much I can protect you on that rule though. You know how Vince is."

"No, I understand." She smiled.

"Come on, I'll show you around really fast." He looked at his watch.  
"Before my meeting in a few minutes."  
He showed her the conference rooms, before going down stairs, and introducing her to the girls at the desk. Then he lead her down the hall to the big glass doors that were propped open.

"Wow." Was all she could manage.  
She had seen pictures, but nothing compared to actually seeing it with your own eyes.  
The rings were filled with people, as she looked around her eyes fell on the man she met last night.  
He was standing on the top rope, a big smile on his face as he waved at her, the guy behind him yelling at him to hurry up.  
She waved to him, Hunter following her gaze.

"I take it that's the neighbor?" He chuckled.  
"Balor, Amore. Get over here!" He yelled.  
"You have other boxes to carry in?" She nodded, as the guys jogged over to them and he introduced them.  
"Ms. Jackson here needs help carrying her things in. I have to go, if you need anything , Bree, call." He started to walk away, but then turned back. "Will you be ready for a quick meeting with the talent before lunch?"

"Uh, sure?" Her answer came out as more of a question.  
She wasn't prepared for a meeting. She wasn't informed of one until right now.

"Great." He smiled.  
"Just the basics of social media and your role here. I'll send you a quick email of the points I need you to go over, I only have a few, the rest is up to you." He told her, turning and walking away.

"Well, so much for a day to get settled in." She said to herself, making the guys smile.  
"The boxes are in my car. I really appreciate the help." She said.

"Lead the way." The dyed blond said to her. She started walking, them following a couple steps back.  
"This is the chic ya were telling me about?" He asked Fergal, who nodded.  
"Man, Devitt you were right. Hot." Aubree couldn't help but smirk at the comment.

"Yeah, well, this chic has ears and can hear you." Aubree called back as she opened the door and stepped into the heat to her car.

"Oh, Ms. Jackson, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Its Aubree, or Bree. Not Ms. Jackson. I'd take chic over Ms. Jackson." She smiled at him, her phone buzzing in her hand.  
Why was Josh calling her so early? She knew if she didn't answer he'd just keep calling.  
She opened her trunk.  
"Sorry. I have to take this." She told them, taking a couple steps before answering.  
"What is it Josh? I'm at work."

"I want you to quit. I want you to come home. Forgive me. Take me back. I want to be us again." He slurred into the phone.

"Are you drunk?" She asked.  
"I've told you to quit calling me. I don't have time for this." She hung up her phone.

"An ex not getting the picture?" Enzo asked.

"Exactly."

"Can't say I blame him." Fergal said under his breath, just so Aubree could hear.

* * *

Fergal watched her walk down the hall, her heels making her toned calves flex as she walked. The sway of her hips made it hard for him to pull his eyes away, but they had made it back to her office.  
"Ya need anything else?" He asked her.

"No. I think I'm good." He nodded and stepped out her door, hearing her take a deep breath.  
He leaned back through her door.

"Ya sure?"

"Maybe a water." She smiled.

"Come on." He smiled at her, showing her the kitchen area.  
They sat for a few minutes and talked, no more than small talk.  
"I better get back."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said.  
"It just sucks being the new person. No friends, you know? No one to talk too."

"Ya got one friend. I'm here if ya need ta talk." He smiled at her as they stood up.  
"I'll see ya at the meeting." He smiled as she walked with him back to the elevator, giving him one last smile before he stepped inside.  
Time flew as he couldn't shake the image of Bree's hips as he went through the daily routine.  
Before he knew it he was walking down the hall to the small conference room. He took the first seat he came to, it just so happened to be next to Hunter.  
The room filled up fast, leaving only standing room, as bodies lined the wall, some leaning against it, others sitting on the floor, some sitting on the low window sill.  
Hunter glanced up at the clock, then back to his watch. He looked at Fergal, pulling his wrist over checking his watch, making sure the time was right. Just at that moment they could hear the sound of heels hurrying down the hall. Hunter grinned shaking his head, and Fergal couldn't help but smile.

"Sorry, sorry." She breathed as she walked in the room.  
Hunter pointed to his watch.  
Fergal looked around and saw there were no other seats open, so he stood and offered Aubree his chair.  
"Thanks, stay close though, I'll be up in a minute." She turned back to Hunter.  
"Steph called and Vaughn got on the phone and you know how hard it is to get off the phone with her."

"She's made me late for more than one meeting." Hunter laughed.  
"Alright guys, listen up." Hunter's voice boomed, commanding attention from everyone.  
"This is Ms. Jackson, she is now the head of social media and talent relations. If you need something you go to her." He stood and smiled at Aubree.  
"I have to go back to my other meeting. The floor is yours Bree."  
She stood and smiled as Fergal slid back into the chair he had given her, as Hunter left the room, she passed his chair to one of the girl who was standing along the wall.

"First things first, my name's Aubree, or Bree, which ever you prefer. I'm going to go through this as fast as I can. I know the room is tight, and its going to get hot in here pretty fast." She went over her points of social media the good and bad side. How to better protect yourself, personal pages, passwords, being a face of WWE. It all took about ten minutes of her straight talking.  
"I know that was a lot of information. Just remember I'm here to help." She smiled.  
"I will be sending everyone a text later, save my number, from now on I'm the one who will be giving the assignments for signings and meet in greets. If there's an issue with one, come talk to me. The sooner the better so I can find a replacement. I'm very easy to work with as long as there is communication." She looked around the room.  
"If there are any questions, if not you are free to go."  
Some people filed out, a couple asked a few questions.  
Once everyone was out she sat, returning the smile Fergal was giving her.  
"How'd it go? Was I too much of a bitch?"

"I don't think so." He said.  
"I thought ya did good." He sat there looking at her, as she scribbled some notes down on the pad of paper she had brought with her.  
He took a couple deep breaths, trying to gather the courage to ask her to lunch, but decided against it, standing and taking a couple steps, before turning back.  
"Awe-Bree?" He asked, making her look up at him, the smile on her face almost made him forget what he was going to say.  
"Ya wanna go get some lunch?"

"I really can't." She told him.

"Ah." He said, trying to hide his disappointment.  
"Maybe another time?" He said turning towards the door.

"Fergal?" He smiled, loving hearing his name come out of her mouth. He turned back towards her.  
"I want to. I'm just swamped. We can order in and eat in my office, if you want?"

"Sure." He smiled, waiting for her to stand, walking with her to her office.  
"So, what got ya into this crazy business?" Fergal asked between bites.

"I actually grew up in Stamford, home of WWE HQ. Everyone knows of WWE, but I never thought of working for them, being a wrestler. That wasn't a goal of mine. When I was in high school, Steph and Paul got my name from someone to babysit their girls. I watched them all through college, and when the time came and I was looking for an internship, Paul suggested WWE. I thought, why not? So I took it, and I've been there ever since." She explained.  
"They have helped me through a lot of personal stuff, I became really close with them. Don't get me wrong, having them as references doesn't hurt, but I did get the job on my own merit."

"Ya seem very good at yer job." He smiled at her.

"I try." She said, smiling back.


	3. Chapter 3

The first few weeks at work had been so busy, but she was having a great time meeting everyone and settling in.  
But today started off as a bad day.  
Her a/c had gone out, so she woke up in a pool of sweat.  
One of the heels on her favorite pair of shoes broke as she was walking out the door.  
Josh had text her phone so much she was ready to cry, and this was all before lunch.  
There was a social media scandal at work, that she took the brunt for, and had been scrambling all afternoon to fix it.  
The PC emptied out at 2 on Fridays, leaving her to be the last one there until she was done at 5.  
When she finally got home, she shed her work clothes throwing on a pair of short shorts and a snug tank top, piling her long brown hair on top of her head, pining it there. She opened her sliding door, hoping it would help with the heat in her apartment.  
She walked to the fridge to get a water when her eyes caught sight of the bottle of tequila on her counter.  
Without thinking she grabbed a glass from her cabinet and poured. As she was reaching for the orange juice her phone went off.  
Josh. Again.  
 _ **J-** You can't keep ignoring me!_  
She downed the liquor, ignoring the burn in her throat, pouring more before replying to his text.  
 _ **B-** leave me the fuck alone._  
She hadn't responded all day. She knew it was better to just let him text and act like she wasn't getting them.  
A second later her phone rang.  
She again downed the contents of the glass, pouring more before answering her phone.

"What could you possibly want?" She asked.

"Aside from you back here with me?" Josh said.  
"Come on, Bree, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about." She tried.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled making her jump.  
"See, it's when you say things like that when I get angry."

"I just want you to leave me alone." She said.

"I want you to give me your address." He told her.  
"I will come and get you and bring you home."

"No." Aubree said quietly.

"LISTEN TO ME!" He yelled.  
She picked up the glass in front of her, taking a big drink, almost emptying the glass, starting to feel dizzy.  
"You think you're safe there? You think I can't find you?" He laughed as she finished the last drink in the glass.  
"I'll find you Aubree. You will come back home with me, do you know how much I can ruin your life?"  
She hung up her phone and pressed the bottle to her lips, taking several gulps.  
When her phone started ringing she picked up the glass and threw it into the sink, it shattered into a million pieces.

"Stop calling me." She answered her phone, hanging it up, trying to ignore the names he was calling her.  
She turned her phone off and let herself sink to the floor.

* * *

Fergal had rode home with Enzo and hung out at his place for the last few hours.  
He had started coming home the back way, lying to himself saying it was faster, in truth, it was because he would be able to tell if Aubree was home, or if she was sitting out on the patio. A patio he had barely used before she moved in, but she seemed to spend every evening on hers, so he was on his. He would sit out there as long as she kept talking. Sometimes not making it to bed until 3am. But the tired mornings were worth the time he spent with her.  
He smiled to himself seeing her lights on.  
As he got closer he heard a loud noise come from her apartment.  
He jogged and jumped the railing, looking through her open door.  
"Awe-Bree?" He asked.  
"Are ya ok?"  
He saw her climbing to her feet using the counter as a brace with one hand, wiping her eyes with the other.

"I'm ok, Ferg." She offered a small smile.  
"Come on in."  
She turned and put the lid back on the bottle she had been drinking, walking over to the sink, cleaning the glass she threw.

"I just heard a noise. I wanted to check on ya."

"Fuck." She hissed, causing him to walk over to her.  
She had cut herself. He grabbed the dish towel that was on the counter, taking her hand and wrapping it.

"Have ya been drinking?" He asked, turning her to look at him.

"Yeah." She admitted, smiling.

"Go sit down. I'll clean this." She did what he said, watching him as she sat on the couch.  
"Has yer day been so bad it drove ya ta drink?"

"You have no clue." Bree laughed from the couch.  
"Today has been insane, then my ex, who refuses to understand that he's an ex, pushed it over the top."

"Ah Awe-Bree, I'm surry." He told her tossing the glass into the trash, washing out the sink, while she giggled.  
"Whats so funny?"

"I love how you pronounce my name." He knew his neck flushed with red, but he couldn't stop it.  
"All I wanted to do was come home, cook dinner, and relax."

"I can go, if ya want?" He asked, walking towards the backdoor.

"No, I'd rather you stay." She smiled.  
He sat next to her on the couch, that's when he first noticed what she had on.  
He'd heard the breaking and was so worried he hadn't even really looked at her.  
Her feet were bare, her legs tanned and naked. Her jean shorts were already short, but they had ridden up more when she had sat down.  
Her tight black tank top clung to all the right places.  
And her hair was pulled up. He had never seen her this close with her hair up.  
He had never noticed before how kissable her neck was.  
Just a little taste wouldn't hurt anyone right?  
Her turning towards him, her leg brushing up against his, skin on skin, sure didn't help.  
"So what were you doing?"  
He took her hand into his, pulling the cloth from it, checking her cut.

"I was just comin back from Enzo's, I rode with him today." He told her, squeezing her finger to make sure no glass was in it.  
"Well, I don't think ya need stitches. Do ya have a bandage?"  
She nodded and started to get up, but fell back down.  
"How much did ya drink?"

"Several glasses." She laughed.

"Where are the bandages? Bathroom?" He asked, and she nodded.  
"What could he have possibly said ta make ya drink so much?" He asked, coming back and pulling her hand back to him.

"Oh, you know. The usual shit. I hate you, take me back, you're a slut, I'm going to ruin your life."

"That most definitely is not the usual." He told her.  
"There, all finished. Now tell me what I can do to make yer day better?"

"Just seeing your face is enough to make me smile." She drunkenly confessed.  
"So, what were you and Enzo doing? Having dinner?"

"Nah, I was just hanging with him, letting him beat me at some video games." Fergal smiled at her.  
"I was just going to head out and get something to eat. Ya wanna come?"

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, get yer shoes, I'll grab my keys and meet ya out front." He told her, walking out the back door.  
"Lock this." He told her.  
A minute later she was stumbling out her front door, he held his arm out for her.  
"Ya aren't gonna get sick in my car are ya?"

"Oh, this is your car?" She asked as he opened the passenger door to his mini cooper.  
"I'm not a big drinker, but I can hold my liquor." She told him as he closed the door for her.  
"I love your car Ferg." She said when he got in. He reached over and fastened her seat belt.

"Thanks." He smiled, opening the sun roof.  
When she saw it she reached up, trying to stand, but her seat belt stopped her.  
"And that's why I fastened ya in." He laughed.

"You have such pretty eyes." She smiled at him for a second before turning her eyes back to the sun roof.  
She held her hand out of it for a second, before letting it fall on the back of his neck, her fingers making little circles.  
"I should probably warn you, I'm pretty touchy-feely when I've been drinking."

"Ya don't say?" He laughed, liking the feel of her hand on him.

"Yeah." She said letting her hand run down his shoulder to his forearm, connecting the little moles that dotted his arm.  
"And I tend to talk too much, saying things that are true, but that really shouldn't be said."

"If it's the truth why should it not be said?" He asked, picking one of his favorite restaurants.

"Like if I told you that you have gorgeous blue eyes." She said.  
"Truth, but it shouldn't be said, that could make things awkward with us working together."

"Ya already told me that."

"No. I don't think so." She said, letting her fingers snake up the sleeve of his t-shirt.

"Ya did." He smiled over at her as they parked.  
"Are ya enjoying makin me squirm?" He asked, not knowing how she hadn't seen the goosebumps all over his arms from her touch.

"I enjoy you in general."

"Ok, well, yer really sloshed." He said.  
"Are ya sure yer hungry?"

"I'm starving." She said, opening the door.  
He rushed around to help her, afraid she would lose her balance before they got to a table.  
"Do you ever just think about someone and immediately get really happy because their mere existence is a source of joy to you?"

"Yeah, I can think of one person." He smiled at her as they looked over the menu.

"I never had that until I met you." She told him.  
"How are the burgers here?"

"Ya amaze me how ya keep jumping from one thing to another." He laughed.  
"The burgers are good."

"I think I will get that then." She smiled at him.  
"Is your girlfriend going to be mad you took me to dinner?"

"Girlfriend?" He asked, confused.

"You have so many, you need me to narrow it down for you?"

"Yeah, please."

"The pretty brunette from the party that wasn't yours you were hiding from." She said.  
"What was her name? Peyton?"

"Oh, we aren't together. We've never even been alone in a room." He told her.  
"I don't have a girlfriend. I haven't in a very long time. Probably right after school that I had a serious girlfriend." She just looked at him.  
"What?"

"I don't believe you." She said, thanking the waitress for her food.  
"You're too good looking to not have a girlfriend. Not the whole time you were in Japan?"

"I had couple girls I could call when I got lonely, but nothing serious." He admitted.

"Like booty calls?" She gasped.

"Yes. And so you know, the only reason I'm telling you this is because you will never remember it." He laughed.

"You don't have a booty call here?" She asked, and he shook his head.  
"Are you looking for one?"

"Are ya offering?" He asked, his face red.

"I wish. That's forbidden with my position." She said.  
"I can't date on-screen talent."

"What made you think Peyton was my girlfriend?"

"The way she hung around, like she was claiming you."

"We aren't, I mean, she isn't really my type." He said.  
"Besides, she's too young."

"Well, that hurts." Aubree frowned.  
"She's the same age as me."

"Well, open mouth, insert foot." He said, noticing she was rubbing her arms.  
"Ya cold?"

"Yeah. I guess I should have grabbed a jacket."

"I have a sweater in my car. Will you be ok if I run and get it?"

"Yeah, nothing like freezing to sober you up." She smiled at him.  
"I'll be ok." He came back a couple minutes later with a light sweater.  
She slid it on, smiling that the sleeves were too long for her.  
"Thanks." She said, pulling it to her nose.  
"It smells like you."

"Yeah, surry."

"I wasn't complaining." She smiled.  
"I'm sorry about all this. I really didn't mean to drink so much."

"No, it's been fun." He smiled.  
"Are ya better now?"

"Maybe." She grinned.

"I was gonna run to the store, ya feel up to goin with me?" He asked.  
She nodded, as he walked next to her to his car.  
"Can I suggest blocking the guy's number who's bothering you?"

"I know I should. I really do, but at the same time, I can't." She said.  
"We were together for a long time. Almost three years. He wasn't like this when we first got together. It's complicated."

"Doesn't sound complicated to me." He told her as he parked, turning and pulling on a ball cap from the back seat, while she opened the door.  
Before he knew it she was falling out if the car, he reacted, reaching over and grabbing her around the waist, pulling her back in the car.  
They were almost nose to nose, her hand landed on his chest.  
"I got ya. Just sit still." He walked around to help her out of the car.  
"I thought ya were ok."

"Yeah so did I." She smiled, linking arms with him, then reaching up and taking his hat.  
"Do you really think this is going to hide who you are? You're too gorgeous to hide." She smiled, pulling his hat on her head.


	4. Chapter 4

Monday came all too soon. Aubree had spent the last two days laying in bed and feeling sorry for herself.  
She couldn't place things, and she felt like since she had walked in this morning people were giving her weird looks.  
As everyone filed out for lunch, she made her way down to the workout room, knowing she'd find the answer there.  
She stood in the door, watching him. Shirtless, sweat dripping down his chest.  
A few seconds later he looked up and smiled at her.  
"Can I see you in my office when you're done here?" He nodded, and before he could talk she turned and walked away.

"Looks like yer doing better today." Fergal said from her office door.

"Yeah, I don't know about that." She answered, smiling at him.

"Why? What's going on?" He asked her, stepping into her office.

"I don't know." She admitted.  
"I just feel off." She stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.  
"What happened Friday?"

"I told ya that ya wouldn't remember." He laughed, closing the door behind him before he took a seat across from her desk.

"Is it that bad?" She asked.  
"I feel like everyone is giving me strange looks, like I've missed something."

"Awe-Bree, ya didn't do anything wrong."

"Are you sure about that?" She asked looking at her phone.  
"I just got called to Hunter's office."

"That probably has to do with the picture."

"Picture?" She asked as he reached for her laptop.

"Someone sent it to me this morning." He told her pulling up a dirt sheet website, showing her the picture with the caption _'Who is Finn Balors new babe?'_.  
"It's not a bad picture."

"What the hell?" She asked, looking at the picture of her holding on tightly to Fergal's arm, his hat pulled down over her face.  
"What happened?"

"Well, this was taken when we were at the store, ya stole my hat." He told her.  
"Don't be so worried, it's not like anyone heard what ya told me." He smirked.

"Fergal?"

"Bree, ya told me that what ya say when yer drunk is true, so ya know what ya said."

"Fuck. I'm sorry. I can't even imagine how inappropriate it was. I mean I can, but I shouldn't have." She said, starting to pace the office.  
He stood up and walked to her, placing his hands on her upper arms, stopping her.  
He let his hands slide down her arms to her hands, interlacing their fingers.  
"I shouldn't have said anything."

"Why? If it was true, why not say it?" Fergal asked, his eyes locked with hers, his body pressed against hers.  
"Why not give us a try?"

"Because I can get fired. You can get fired." She said, still not pulling away from him.  
He started leaning into her, his phone buzzing in his pocket stopped him.  
Aubree took a breath and stepped away from him.

"I just got called to Hunter's office too."

"Fuck. I'm getting fired." She said, her whole body going cold.  
"What am I going to do?"

"Awe-Bree, nothing happened." He took her hand.  
"You can't get fired for nothing."  
She took a deep breath, and went and sat in the chair he had been sitting in.

* * *

He stood in her door way watching her search for a pen that she had stuck in her hair.  
He couldn't get her out of his head, her swaying hips, her sweet voice, the words she told him even if she had been drunk.  
There was something about her, and he had been drawn to her from the first second he saw her.  
He watched her get nervous, start pacing the room, he wanted nothing more than to calm her down.  
He took her hands, loving how they felt in his. Loving how her body seemed to mold perfectly to his.

"I shouldn't have said anything." She breathed.

"Why? If it was all true, why not say it?" He asked her.  
"Why not give us a try?"

"Because I can get fired. You can get fired."  
He didn't care. All he wanted was to taste her lips. As he let himself lean forward his phone went off.  
Stupid phone, always buzzing at the wrong time.

"I just got called to Hunter's office too." He told her, looking at his phone.

"Fuck. I'm getting fired." She said pulling away from him.  
"What am I going to do?"  
He wanted to pull her close, let her know it would all be ok, but as he took her hand she pulled away again, taking the seat he had been in.

"Awe-Bree, nothing happened." He told her, taking her seat.  
"You can't get fired for nothing."  
Her phone buzzed.  
She looked up at him.

"Was that Hunter?" She asked, nodding towards her phone.  
He picked it up.  
But the text wasn't from Hunter.  
He scrolled through the nasty messages.

"Bree? Is this yer ex?" He asked, looking up at her.  
"Why are ya letting him do this to ya?"  
She scrambled to her feet, taking her phone.

"I didn't want anyone to see those." She said, tears stinging her eyes.  
He couldn't stop himself from standing and wrapping his arms around her. Her phone buzzed again.  
"He's ready for us now." She lead the way, stopping outside his door, turning to Fergal.  
"I'm taking the blame for this. You hear me? I'm not letting you lose your dream."

"Well kids..." Hunter started from his desk.

"Fergal had nothing to do with this. It was my fault." Bree said.  
Hunter looked at Fergal who shrugged.

"Nothing happened." Fergal smirked, taking a seat, grabbing Bree's hand and pulling her to the seat next to his.

"What are we talking about here?" Hunter asked.

"The picture." Bree said.  
"What else would we be talking about?"

"I don't care about the pictures. They show nothing but two people walking together." Hunter said.  
"I'm trying to figure out whats going on with your boyfriend, or ex boyfriend. Have you seen the things hes been saying?" Bree looked at him.  
"He's claiming all kinds of things."

"Have you seen the texts he sends her?" Fergal asked.

"Fergal!"

"Hand it over." Hunter said motioning to her phone.

"It's disgusting, how any man can say that stuff to a women." Fergal said.

"How have you seen these Balor?"

"Well, we're neighbors."

"You know, I have neighbors too. I don't know what's on their phones, and I certainly don't hold their hands." Hunter said scrolling through the texts.  
"I'm waiting for a call from the lawyer. I'm putting a restraining order against Josh. He can't come to the PC, also having one put in Finn's name, after the stuff he has posted online, threats against your life."

"Let him try." Fergal growled.

"Aubree, I strongly suggest you place one against him. Especially after reading these." Hunter told her.  
"Why in the world do you not have his number blocked?"

"He still has some of my stuff, I was hoping that he would calm down enough to send it to me."

"Does he know where you live?" Hunter asked.  
Bree shook her head.  
"Keep it that way. Block his number, get a restraining order."

"Ok." She agreed. Fergal still held her hand.

"Mr. Levesque, Mr. Turner is on hold for you." Stacey's voice sounded through a speaker on his desk.

"Put it through." Hunter said.  
"Peter, have you made any progress?"

"I was able to get the website to retract the story for 24 hours, they said if I provide legal papers they will not post Joshua Wheeler's story, but the pictures will stay."

"I dont give a damn about the pictures." Hunter growled.  
"Bree you need to do this. I can't do it for you."

"Ms. Jackson, I would suggest you pressing the order." Peter turner said.  
"I spoke to Josh personally. He told me that you are coming back to live with him, despite the three month affair you had with Mr. Devitt, you two are working things out, you have already put in your notice with WWE and will be joining him back in Connecticut soon. Does that sound like reality to you?"

"No, I've barely known Fergal a month, and I have no plans of going back."

"Ya need to protect yerself Awe-Bree." Fergal forced a smile.

"Ok. Do it." She said.

"Block his number, because its not going to be pretty once he is served." Hunter said.

"Ok so I have Aubree Jackson and Fergal Devitt both personal orders then WWE the PC along with any live show arenas. The papers are being faxed right now, sign them and send them back." After signing the papers Fergal followed Bree back to her office. He closed the door behind them.

"Are ya ok?"

"I dont know." She said. He reached for her hand, but she pulled away.  
"I'm sorry. Maybe we should spend some time apart."  
Fergal couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"What are you saying?"

"Fergal, that was too close. There's too much going on, too many eyes watching us now." She told him.  
"I think it would be best if we just took some time to ourselves. Quit pushing the limits. It's only so long before we go too far and someone finds out. We can't risk our careers. If we were meant to be, if this was meant to work, we wouldn't have so many obstacles against us."

"Awe-Bree?" He asked quietly.

"I'm sorry." She said turning her back.  
He was crushed, but he didn't try again.  
He just turned and left her office, slamming the door behind him.


	5. Chapter 5

Even though the texts from Josh had stopped since she had blocked his number, Aubree's life wasn't getting any better.  
She would go to work, where Fergal would completely ignore her, then she would come home, and lounge around her apartment.  
She seldom used her patio anymore, afraid that Fergal may walk out onto his, and cause an awkward moment.  
What was worse, is that she couldn't keep lying to herself about how much she missed Fergal being around.  
His smile, his laugh. Even his corny jokes that would cause her to roll her eyes, but he always told them in just the right moment when she needed to smile most.  
She missed him.  
It had been three weeks, the last two, Fergal had been gone to Japan, so she took the chance after a very long week at work to sit out on the patio with a glass of wine.  
She hadn't even taken one drink from her glass when she heard the neighboring patio door slide open. Her breath got caught in her throat, she turned her head towards the noise, seeing Fergal step through the door.  
He looked good. Well rested.  
He had just had his hair cut with in the last couple of days.  
He was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of cargo shorts, a pair of black vans on his feet.  
He stood there for a second, taking a deep breath, before his eyes fell on her.

"I'm surry." He started as Sami came out behind him carrying a plate of food, starting the grill.  
"I didn't know ya were out here."  
Aubree sat there, she wasn't sure what to say.  
All she wanted to do was make him not hate her, she wanted things to go back to the way they were.  
"We can just go over ta Sami's."  
Sami looked between him and her, then back at the plate of food.

"Fergal, please." She said softly, sitting the wine glass on the table, forcing herself up out of the chair.

"Awe-Bree, I don't know what ya want." He said, his eyes full of pain, as he looked at her.

"I..." She couldn't say what she wanted, not out here where anyone could hear.  
Sami was still looking between them.

"Bree, I can't guess what yer thinkin."

"Can we just talk?" She asked, stepping towards the railing.

"Uh, what am I doing with this food?" Sami asked.

"Please." Bree said quietly.

"Put it on. I'll be back in a few." Fergal said, stepping towards the railing as Bree stepped back.  
She picked up her glass as he hopped the railing, he followed her though her door, sliding it closed behind him.  
She leaned against the counter, him stopping in front of her.

"I don't know what to say." She confessed, sitting the glass on the counter behind her.

"Ya asked ta talk." He said.  
"So, talk."

"This isn't what I wanted, Fergal." She started.

"No?" He asked.  
"That's what ya said, isn't it? For us ta spend time apart. For me ta not be around ya?"

"I know that's what I said." She answered.  
"But I didn't know it would hurt me this much to not talk to you. To have you act as if I didn't exist."

"I don't know what else ta do." He told her.  
"I can't stop what I feel."

"What do you mean, what you feel?" She gasped.

"Ya 'ave ta know how I feel about ya." He said.  
"I was willing to risk my career for ya, Bree."

"No, don't you see Fergal? I never want you to do that." She told him.  
"I'm not worth it. I'm not worth risking anything for. I have this crazy ex who has only caused trouble for you. That should be enough to make you run."

"I don't know if there's anything, aside from ya telling me to, that can make me run from ya." He smiled, letting his hands fall on her shoulders.

"Can we just go back to how it was before?" She asked.  
"Can we go back to being friends. To hanging out, to talking to each other?"

"It sounds like ya missed me." He said, letting his hands slid down to hers, interlacing their fingers.

"A lot." She confessed.

"Good." He told her, grinning.  
"So, Friends?" He asked.  
"I can do friends, take things slow, until yer ready."

"Ferg."

"I'm having a few people over. Kinda a celebration for winning the title." He told her.

"I saw. Congratulations."

"You watched?" He asked surprised.

"Of course I watched."

"Come over. Spend the day with me."

"Ok." Bree grinned.

"Really?" He smiled again.  
"Then let's go." He said, pulling her by the hand, through her front door and into his apartment.  
Sami looked through the patio door, a grin crossing his face.

"Finally." He said, making Bree pull her hand from Fergal's.

"We're just friends." She said as Fergal took her hand again.

"He knows were just friends." Fergal said.

"Yes, I know a lot. Maybe even more than you know Bree." Sami said.  
"I see nothing, yet everything at the same time."  
He turned to go back to the food, but stopped and looked back.  
"Can I just say, everyone knows how I am, I follow the rules. That's how I was raised. But there are some rules that shouldn't be rules in the first place. Rules that don't make sense and are only there for the purpose of controlling others. The rule you two face is just that, and that is one rule I would not be following if I was in the same position that you two were in. If someone told me I couldn't be with someone I cared about, I wouldn't follow their rule, and neither should you."

"I won't let Fergal throw away his dreams just for me." Bree said.  
"So friends is what we have to stay."

"I understand." He told her, going back out to the patio.  
The rest of the day was a blast. Eating, drinking, hanging out.  
People posting pictures on Instagram and Twitter.  
Her phone was going crazy with tag notifications, so she finally put it on silent, and left it on Fergal's table.  
It was late by the time everyone left, so she stayed and helped clean up, taking a seat on his couch once they were done.  
Fergal tossed her phone to her as she sat, grabbing them both a water before sitting next to her, pulling her feet into his lap, letting his hand rub her lower leg as he flipped through the channels looking for a movie.  
After going through and approving all the tags she sat back and started watching the movie, not believing it was already close to 11.  
Her phone buzzed several minutes later, making her jump.  
Her stomach turned as she read the text. Fergal felt her tense up and looked at her.

"What is it?" He asked, as her phone went off again.  
He pulled her closer, reading the text with her.

 _-You think I don't know where you are?_  
 _-I know who you're with?_

"Who is it?" Fergal asked.  
"It's him, isn't it?"

"I don't know, the number isn't in my contacts." She said.  
"Maybe it's just a wrong number."

 _-You will come back to me_  
 _-No matter what, you will always be mine_  
 _-you will never love anyone like you loved me_

Bree decided to text back, hoping against odds that it wasn't Josh.  
 _-Who is this? I think you have the wrong number._

 _-You know who this is_  
 _-You think a piece of paper will keep me from you?_  
 _-Its only made me mad_  
 _-Don't worry I have big plans for us_

"It is him." Fergal said, taking her phone.  
 _-Stop texting this number._  
He send before blocking the number.  
He turned to Bree, who was shaking.  
"It's ok, Awe-Bree. I'm here." He tried, pulling her into his arms.  
"Why don't ya stay here tanite? Ya can take my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, Fergal, I couldn't."

"It would make me sleep better if I knew ya were protected." He told her.  
"Come on, ya can wear one of my shirts."  
Bree lay in his bed, not able to fall asleep. She wasn't sure how much time had passed.  
When she saw a figure walking down the dark hall she sat straight up, her hands covering her mouth to keep her from screaming.  
"Hey, hey. It's just me." Fergal said switching on the lamp on the nightstand.  
"I didn't mean ta scare ya. It's hot out there I was just gettin the fan."  
He sat down next to her, wrapping his arms around her, feeling her shaking.  
"Lay down, get some rest."

"Can you just lay with me until I fall asleep?" She asked, tears starting to fall from her eyes.  
"Please?"

"Of course." He smiled, pulling the covers back and laying next to her.  
He pulled her into his arms, pulling her close.

"If this is too much, I just don't want you to think..."

"We don't need ta rush. If somethings meant ta happen it will, in its own time, at just the right moment." He whispered into her hair.  
"Just close yer eyes, luv. Relax. Nothing is gonna happen ta ya while I'm here."  
She let herself relax. All she could think was that she needed him, she needed his arms around her, needed him to whisper that they'd find a way to be together. It wasn't long before her eyes closed and she fell asleep, feeling like she was right where she was supposed to be.

* * *

He waited to hear the banging on the wall. The last two weeks they had been staying with each other every night, eating dinner, watching tv, just being together. Things had been great, even though he hadn't pushed it, he knew he was falling more for her everyday.  
He had just gotten out of the shower after a late workout, and was worried that maybe he missed her knocking on the wall, letting him know it was time for dinner, so he hopped the railing, stopping outside her open patio door.  
She had changed since work, putting on a pair of cotton shorts and a loose fitting tank top, but what really caught his eye was the way her hips were moving to the music that she had on. He had learned that she preferred a radio and a book to a tv, but was all too willing to cuddle into his side to watch a movie anytime he asked.  
He wasn't very familiar with the song playing, but the way her body moved made it's own music.  
Then he caught the sound of her voice singing along.  
He opened the screen door and walked in, making her turn as she heard the noise, a grin crossing her lips, as she turned and pulled the skillet off the burner, reaching over and turning it off, humming the tune of the music.

"Just in time." She told him, still smiling as she continued to sway to the rhythm.  
As he started to take a seat at the table she walked over and pulled him close to her.  
"Dance with me." She said, her hands touching his neck, but he froze.  
She sung along with the music, reaching down and pulling his hands to her waist.  
He had always loved her singing. But the words, her voice, the way she was moving, it had a spell over him.  
"Come on, Ferg."

"I'm not good at dancin." He said softly, his eyes trying to see her hips.

"Just move." She said, as she turned, his fingers gripping her hips as her ass rubbed against his crotch as she continued singing along.  
"It's not hard."

"No, but if ya keep rubbing yer ass against me, something will be hard."

"Fergal!" Bree laughed.  
"I can't believe you don't know how to dance. I mean, I've seen you in the ring." She said, turning to walk over to the stove, but he reached out and took her hand, pulling her back to him.

"I can dance. Not that stuff ya were doin, but I can dance proper." He smiled, pulling her hands to his neck, letting his fall to her waist, twirling her around the kitchen.

"Oh, you're good." She smiled, as he let her go.

"My dad made us all learn for my sisters weddin. He said if he had ta, all us boys did to." He told her, making her laugh, as she went back to the stove, reaching for the plates.

"Still, you shouldn't keep that bad side locked away so tight."

"I don't think that was the problem. It's just, when I see ya move, I can't think straight." He said, making her smile.  
"And it's not like ya have a bad side, well besides those hip movements ya were doin."

"Please, you think I don't want to be pushed against the wall, hands held above my head and kissed like you mean it?" She asked.

"Really? Like _I_ mean it?" A wicked grin crossed his lips and he decided to take advantage of the situation, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around, backing her against the hall way wall. He interlaced their fingers and pulled her hands above her head, leaning in.  
"Are ya sure this is what ya want?" He asked making her squirm.  
"Ya know this will change everything?" He breathed in her ear, letting her hands go as his went to her hips, pulling her body closer to his.

"I have to know, do you want me because of me, or because I'm the person you were told to stay away from?" Bree asked.

"The truth?" He asked, looking her dead in the eye.  
"I like ya, a lot. Ya make me happy, ya make me laugh. Yer smart and funny, different and pretty. Ya can have those awkward moments that make you so gorgeous, and yer smile alone can make my whole day. I'm scared as hell to want you, but here I am, wanting you anyway."  
He let his face fall to her ear, breathing in her scent.  
"I need ta hear ya say it."

"I've never wanted anyone as much as I want you."

"Tell me ta kiss ya." He said, his nose running across her neck making her moan.

"Fuck." She breathed as he looked at her.  
"Kiss me Fergal."  
He leaned in as a knock on the door caused her to turn her head, his lips landing on her cheek.

"You've got to be fookin' kidding me!" He yelled, letting her go and walking to the door, as she walked back over to the stove.  
"Hey, Sami." Fergal said opening the door.

"Did I interrupt something? Because it kinda sounded like I interrupted something." Sami smiled.  
"I just needed to ask Bree something about Instagram. I can come back if now isn't a good time."

"No. Ya didn't interrupt anything, I mean I wasn't just putting the moves..."

"We were just sitting down for dinner." Bree stopped Fergal from continuing.  
"You want to join us? There's plenty."

"Are you sure I'm not intruding?"

"Sit down." Fergal told him, as Bree brought the plates of food over.

"So, you're saying just leave it?" Sami asked after dinner.

"Listen, the thing is, you're going to get these things. You're going to get people coming at you, even a small dick comment if you haven't already." She said making them laugh.  
"If it bothers you that much, delete the comment, block the user, but you always have to worry about them creating a new account and bothering you because they have gotten your attention once."

"So you think I should just leave it?" He asked.

"Yep, act like you haven't seen it, besides your fans have probably already let them have it." She smiled at him.

"You ready to go?" He asked Fergal.

"Go?"

"Yeah, we were catching that movie tonight." Sami reminded him.

"Oh, yeah. Bree, ya wanna come?" Fergal asked.

"Nah, I'll stay home, catch up on work." She told them.  
"I don't want to mess up your guys night out."

"Maybe we'll go another time." Fergal told Sami.

"Ferg, go. I'm ok." Bree said.

"Come on Bree, you might like the show." Sami smiled.

"I'm not takin the chance of ya bein left alone and..."

"Ok, I'll come." She gave in, mainly so Fergal wouldn't out her private situation infront of Sami.  
Fergal was enough of a watch dog, if Sami knew he would be just as bad.


	6. Chapter 6

Bree smiled up from her notes as Fergal took the seat next to her. She had been present for the staff meeting, and had to stay for the talent meeting.  
Fergal, like usual was the first one in, and, like usual, took the open seat next to her. He gave her a small smile, never wanting to draw too much attention to them.  
"So, Hunter, I've been meaning to ask. I had an approved vacation before my transfer for the two weeks right after Brooklyn, is that still good for me to take?" Bree asked, as Hunter looked up from his notes.  
"I won't be able to be contacted, I'll be out of the country. But if you need me, I can cancel my plans."

"No, no. I did see that in an email. Go ahead, we'll live without you." Hunter smiled at her, looking back down for a split second before raising his eyes again.  
"Balor," He said, drawing Fergal's attention from his phone.  
"You were asking for some time off. After we're done here, go with Aubree, make sure she doesn't have you down for anything you can't get out of, and take those same two weeks off."  
After the meeting Fergal followed Bree to her office, closing the door behind them.

"When were ya gonna tell me about this vacation ya have planned?" He asked, making her turn from her file cabinet.  
"Where are ya gonna be that ya can't be reached?"  
She couldn't stop herself from giggling.

"I'm not going anywhere." She told him, his look making her laugh more.  
"Every time I'm on vacation, ever since I've been here, I get called in. So a couple vacations ago I told them I was leaving the country, and would you know they never called me once during my time off?"

"So ya aren't going anywhere?" He asked.

"You should know, I would have told you." She smiled at him.  
"I have you down for a meet and greet, but I can get Breeze to take your spot."

"Good." He smiled.

"What about you? You going home, to Ireland?" She asked, hating how her stomach felt at the idea of him not being around for two weeks.

"Yeah. I better get downstairs before someone starts wondering where I am." He smiled before starting to turn, then he turned back and stepped towards her.  
"Come with me." He said, reaching for her hand.

"What?" She asked, his question taking her by surprise.  
"Ferg, You're going to spend time with your family. I don't want to get in the way of that."

"If you don't go, I'll just be worried the whole time." He admitted.  
"Come on. It will be fun."

"Just let me think about it."

"Ok, but think fast, I'm buying our tickets this evening." He smiled at her, squeezing her hand then turning and leaving.  
"Is this a cue ya want me to just go to my bed tonight?" Fergal asked Bree two weeks later.  
She was sitting on her bed, surrounded by papers, typing on her laptop.  
She smiled over at him, picking up some of the papers.

"Can you put those in my bag?" She asked him, her eyes going back to the computer.  
"I'm almost done here, sorry."  
He had left her there after dinner, going to pack for Brooklyn, and here she was in the same spot.

"Are ya at least packed?" He asked, laying on the bed next to her.  
Her shirt rose up slightly as she leaned over to grab a paper, making him smile, his fingers tracing her spine, making her moan softly.  
She continued her work, as his fingers roamed over her back.  
He pressed his lips softly to her back, making her smile, as she finished her work. She gathered her papers, closing her laptop, and turning towards him.

"I think my lips are getting jealous." She told him.

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Because other parts of my body have felt your lips before them." She smiled.

"Is that so?" He smirked, sitting up, his face moving close to hers.  
"I guess we'll just have to fix that then."  
Just as he was leaning in to kiss her, her phone rang.  
She reached over and hit the speaker button, thinking it was probably one of the talent needing last minute travel plans.

"Hello?" She asked, her fingers tracing Fergal's hand.

"Hey Bitch, probably didn't think you'd hear from me." Josh's voice sounded through the speaker.

"You can't call me, I can have you arrested."

"How? That little piece of paper that states I can not come into contact with you?" He laughed.  
"Its your word against mine. This phone doesn't have my name attached to it."

"Just leave me alone."

"It's only a matter of time before you come back with me." Josh said, his voice low and sadistic.  
"Even if I have to drag your corpse all the way to Conneticut, you'll come back."

"That's enough." Fergal said.  
"I won't allow ya ta talk ta her like dat." His Irish accent sounding in his anger.

"I knew you were there, Finn Balor, or should I call you Fergal Devitt?" Josh laughed.  
"I wondered how long you were going to remain silent. Tell me, have you found out what makes her scream? Does she whine your name while you're on top of her?"

"Stop. I will not allow ya ta talk ta her like dat anymore." Fergal growled.  
"Ya can say any vile ting ta me ya want, but ya will not speak to her again."

"Or what? What will you do to stop me?" Josh asked.

"Whatever I have ta." Fergal said, hanging up the phone.  
"I'm sorry. I just couldn't let him talk to ya like that."

"It's ok." Bree said softly, getting up and walking to her closet, pulling her unpacked suitcase from it.  
She grabbed some clothes, throwing them in without any care, making him stand up and walk to her.  
He placed his hands on her upper arms.

"Hey." He said, turning her around.  
"I'm here. Yer ok."

"He basically threatened my life Ferg." She sighed, not able to look at him.  
"I don't know how much more of this I can take."

"I got ya." He told her, lifting her chin.  
"I won't let anything happen to ya."  
She couldn't stop herself as she rose on her toes, she let her hands wrap around his neck, her lips pressing to his.  
"Are ya sure?" He asked, pulling back slightly.

"More than sure." Aubree said, kissing him again.  
"Just slow. Please?"

"Of course." He smiled pressing his lips to hers.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked.  
"I don't want to be alone."

"Ya didn't even have to ask." He smiled at her.  
"Now, let's get ya packed."

* * *

Hearing Josh's voice made Fergal's skin crawl, but the things he was saying to Bree, he just couldn't sit back and take it anymore.  
After he hung up and she got off the bed he thought for sure she was pissed at him. That he had over stepped his bounds.  
Once she started throwing her clothes in the suitcase, he couldn't stop himself from calming her.  
He placed his hands on her upper arms, he didn't feel her tense up and she didn't pull away, so he assumed he was safe from being slapped when he turned her around.  
"I'm here. Yer ok."

"He basically threatened my life, Ferg." She said softly, not looking at him.  
"I don't know how much more of this I can take."  
Those words scared him. He was scared she would push him away again, if only to save him from harm. He was scared that she might just break down, but most of all, he was scared that she would give in and go back to Josh just to save her own life.

"I got ya." He told her, lifting her chin so she would look at him.  
"I won't let anything happen to you."  
Before another thought could cross his mind she pressed her lips to his, and he was lost.  
His mind went blank, but the feeling ended too soon as the warmth of her lips left his.  
"Are ya sure?" Was the only thing he could think to ask.  
The last time he had tried to kiss her, he knew that if it had happened, it wouldn't have stopped with just a kiss.  
And her wanting to take things slow would have gone out the window if Sami hadn't shown up.

"More than sure." She smiled pecking his lips again.  
"Just slow. Please?"  
Her voice was weak, as if she knew she wouldn't have the power to stop whatever he did to her.  
But he would never do anything she didn't want.  
He would never force her into anything.

"Of course." He said, pressing his lips back to hers.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" She asked.  
"I don't want to be alone."  
He had already packed his things for their trip to Ireland and for Brooklyn, he had no reason to go anywhere without her, and even if he had, it would have been put off.

"Ya didn't even have to ask." He told her taking the clothes out of the suitcase, folding them.  
"Now, lets get you packed."  
He went out and made some tea, locking up while the water heated, while she figured out which outfits she was taking with her to Ireland.  
She had gone on and on about making a good first impression on his family, knowing how important his family was to him.  
He rummaged through her teas, knowing he had seen some chamomile packs. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found them, knowing it would help her sleep.  
He squeezed a small bit of honey before taking it to her.  
She smiled at him.

"You're too good to me." She said.

"I just got ya some tea Luv." He smiled.  
"Is this done?" He motioned to the suitcase, she nodded and he zipped it up and moved it with the other one.  
"It's chamomile, it will help ya sleep."

"See, like that." She told him, disappearing into the bathroom.  
"I have never been with anyone who would make me tea to help me sleep just because I had a bad night." She stepped back out wearing a long shirt.

"Then ya've been with the wrong guys." He told her, smiling as she sat next to him on the bed.  
"Ya should be treated like yer the most important thing in their life, cause ya are in mine."  
Her cheeks blushed and he couldn't help but lean over and run his finger tips over her cheek.  
"One of my favorite things about ya is seeing ya red like that."  
He slipped his fingers under her chin, lifting it and taking her empty cup from her, leaning in and pressing his lips to hers.  
He reached back, placing the cup on the night stand, letting his free hand go to her waist.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself to him.  
She moaned as he laid her down, and he slipped his tongue past her lips.  
She tasted amazing, and he couldn't stop the moan he let out as her tongue danced with his.  
He couldn't stop his lips from moving, wanted to taste more of her, first behind her ear, down her neck, then he pulled the shirt over and kissed her shoulder, across her collarbone, then back up. He almost hated covering her lips, enjoying the noises that were coming from them.  
After a couple deep kisses, he let his lips peck hers, pressing his forehead to hers, breathing hard.  
"God ya taste so good." He said, making her giggle.

"You want me to get the light?" She asked.

"That would be nice. I might scare ya away if I stand up and ya see how much I want ya."

"More like you'd ruin the take things slow part." She smiled at him.  
As she walked back towards the bed, he reached over and grabbed her waist, pulling her into the bed with him, kissing her softly before letting her snuggle against him.  
With in a few minutes her breath was even, and she was relaxed, telling him she was sleeping.  
He pressed his lips to the top of her head and let himself drift off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

"I could get used to car service." Bree smiled sliding into the back seat next to Fergal.

"Yeah, what I can't get used to is not having ya in my arms every night." He told her.  
"The last two days have been brutal."  
The rooming plans for Brooklyn had been changed once they got there.  
Bree was put on the floor with the McMahon's, Fergal two floors above her, and with all the staff being on her floor, he had no chance to sneak in, or her to sneak out.

"I could tell by the flowers." She smiled at him.  
"That was sweet of you."

"Flowers? You got flowers?"

"They weren't from you?" She asked, her heart dropping.  
As he started to speak the front door opened and the camera guy climbed in, followed by the driver.

"Alright Finn, we need to get you mic'ed up for your interview."  
WWE was filming one of their 24's for the network, Fergal was one of the people being followed today.  
After he helped Fergal he turned to Bree.  
"What about you? Are you in this interview?"

"No, I'm not in any interviews." Bree laughed, just for the man to pull out the papers from his back pocket.

"Aubree Jackson, right?"

"Yeah." Bree answered.

"You are on here to have a tail today."

"No, no I'm not." She said as Fergal giggled.  
"Stop laughing Fergal. This isn't funny." She turned back to the camera man.  
"I'll talk with Hunter about this before I have any mics on me."

"Ok, but that's where the order came from."  
Bree looked out the window on the way to the Q&A session while Fergal answered questions.  
It was like torture being this close to him and not being able to wrap her fingers around his, or kiss his soft lips.  
Once they got to the building, Fergal took the mic off, and handed it back to the guy, who went in while Fergal and Bree got their things from the back.  
His hand landed on hers as she grabbed her bag.

"Someone sent you flowers?" He asked quietly.

"I found them at my door this morning, with a card that said 'I miss you', I just assumed it was from you."

"It wasn't." He told her.  
"Do you think they were from him? Would he know where you are staying?"

"I don't know." She said.  
"Maybe it was the wrong door. Don't worry about it. I'm never alone."

"Only when yer in your room." He huffed.  
"That ends tonight." He squeezed her hand.  
"We better get in there."  
She followed him in, smiling at the smell of coffee as they entered the small conference room.  
Everyone else was already there, Kevin Owens and Seth Rollins were sitting at the table, signing some pictures, stacking them in a pile for the others to sign, Fergal took a seat next to the pile and grabbed a marker, getting to work. Bree walked over to the coffee pot where Hunter was.

"Coffee?"

"Two please." She answered.  
"What's this nonsense about me having a tail today?"

"I want the people to see what all goes into a show like this." Hunter told her, handing her two cups of coffee.  
"Oh, and Bree, just so we're clear, this in no way makes you on-screen talent." He laughed to himself as she rolled her eyes and walked to the table, handing one of the cups to Fergal.

"Hey, no fair, I want a personal assistant too." Seth smirked, making Fergal look up at him.

"She's not anyones assistant." He said with a warning tone to his voice.

"I would have brought you coffee too, but you already had some." Bree smirked at Seth, touching Fergals shoulder lightly, letting him know it was ok.  
A few hours later they arrived at the arena. Her tail waiting for her as she walked in.  
She didn't even get a chance to say bye to Fergal before getting mic'ed up.

"State your full name and spell it out for me." The camera man told her. Fergal smiled at her as he walked away.  
After a couple brief questions, she was on the move.

"If you want your questions answered, you're going to have to keep up with me." She told him after having to wait at the top of the stairs.  
"I have heels on, I shouldn't have to be waiting on you." She laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't know we were climbing the stairs." He huffed.

"I have to get a shot from the top. This is my job as head of social media." She told him as he continued to film.  
"Take a ton of pictures and post them."

"What got you interested in Social media?"

"Oh, now you want to bring the nerd out in me?" She smiled.  
"I've always found it interesting, you know, figuring out what makes people follow something or what about that one picture makes people go crazy." She told him about her schooling and how she got into the WWE. As they were walking down the stairs she got a text and smiled as the initials FD came up on her screen.

 _Lose yer tail, follow these directions, come alone, 5 minutes_

"I got to take a break. Get a drink." The camera man said, out of breath.

"Well, I got to keep going." She smiled.  
"I'll find you in a little bit." She said, pulling up the directions Fergal had sent her.  
She wound up walking down a small hall and through a door at the end to find Fergal sitting on the couch in the office.  
He walked over to her and put his finger up to her lips, then went about taking her mic off.  
The feel of his fingertips running across her skin gave her goose bumps.  
He turned off the mic and pulled her to him, kissing her.

"I've been dying for that." He smiled, pulling her with him to the couch, sitting down holding her hand.  
"I have missed ya. Guess I should have sent ya flowers to show how much."

"That's not funny." She said pushing him playfully.

"How's the tail going?"

"He's ok." She told him.  
"But I think he's done with me. I've given him a work out climbing all the stairs." She said making him laugh.

"I only have a minute, I gotta get painted." He said, kissing her again.

"But you're coming to my room tonight, right?"

"Ya better believe it." He told her kissing her one more time before walking out the door.  
She waited a couple minutes before leaving herself.  
The night went by fast, and before she knew it Fergal was being called to the curtain.  
"Ya don't have ta watch." He smirked at her through his paint.

"You know that's not an option."  
She was worried about the ladder match, but not watching would be worse.  
"Don't worry. I won't give away our secret."

"I wouldn't care if ya did. I'd love ta kiss ya right here, right now, in front of everyone." He said before he turned to head towards the curtain.  
Bree leaned up against the wall she was at, Fergal turning and smiling at her right before he disappeared from her sight, it sent butterflies through her stomach, knowing that she was the only one that smile was meant for.  
She made her way to a monitor where only a few people were watching. She stood behind them, keeping all her gasps to herself, while she was watching.

"Hey Bree?" She heard a voice call for her.  
She turned to see one of the crew.  
"Joe said we need to move all of the lights after tonight, have you seen Don around? I really don't think we should take the lights down with the show here tomorrow."

"I thought I just saw him walk through the curtain, I'll look."  
She walked to the curtain that separated the arena from the backstage area.  
The security guard who had been sitting there all night was gone, and when she peered through the curtain, the hall was empty.  
Just as she was turning to walk back through, she was grabbed and shoved against the wall with such force that her phone fell from her hand and her eyes went blurry. She closed her eyes to try to focus when a hand grabbed her throat.

"I told you that I would find you." Josh's voice sounded, making her eyes pop open, as his grip tightened.  
"Where is he now? Not here to help you. No one is." He laughed as she started gasping for air, not able to speak. Her fingers scratching at his hand, causing his hand to tighten further, cutting off any kind of air she had been getting. He had a wicked grin on his lips as her face started turning from red to a deep blue, and just as she knew she was on the brink if losing conciousness, he lossened his grip, letting air fill her lungs.  
"If you do as I say, you'll live through this." He said, pulling her towards him.

"HEY!" A voice yelled towards them.  
"Aubree? Let her go!" Fandango yelled running towards them, causing Josh to let her go and take off, as Bree slumped to the floor.  
"Are you ok?" He asked, helping her up.

"I need to talk to Hunter." She said, her throat burning with each word, as she bent to grab her phone.

"Are you ok?" He asked following her.

"What the fuck do you think? I just got attacked by a crazy ex, my phones busted. I'm just peachy." She coughed.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"No it's ok." He said, still following her as she found Hunter.

"I need to talk to you." She told him.

"Bree, its main event." Hunter yelled at her.

"She was attacked in the hall." Fandango said.

"Attacked? Was it Josh?" Hunter asked and Bree nodded.  
"Take her to the hotel, make sure she gets to her room, and make sure you lock the door Bree."  
He got on the radio as Fandango lead her to get her stuff and to his rental car.

"So what was that about?" He asked her.

"An ex who doesn't want to accept it." She told him.  
"There's a restraining order against him."

"Oh that's the guy who said all that stuff about you and Balor, isn't it?" She nodded.  
"Why doesn't Balor just beat the shit out of him? Protect his girl?"

"Fergal and I aren't a couple." She told him.

"No? Everyone assumed you were, I mean with the picture and you guys are always hanging out."

"No, we're friends, we have a lot in common. And he's my neighbor. He's the first person I met when I moved here." She told him.

"Well, in that case, would you like to go on a date with me?"  
She laughed at him, making him look at her as he pulled up to the hotel.  
"Am I that laughable?"

"No, no. Sorry." She told him as she stepped out and they walked into the hotel.  
"Office staff is forbidden from dating on-screen talent. I would lose my job."

"Oh, well. I guess that makes sense, but not really. Stupid rule." He told her as they walked up to her door.  
"Do you want me to come in with you for a little bit?"

"No. I'll be good. Thanks." She said, going into her room and locking the door behind her.  
After trying to get her phone on, with no luck she turned to her laptop to get Fergal a message, but she remembered that all the social media staff would be able to see his messages if they wanted too. She gave up on that and tried to watch the network, but the internet was too weak. She gave up and decided to shower before laying on the bed to wait for Fergal.

* * *

When Fergal walked through the curtain he scanned the crowd for Bree, not seeing her.  
After he was done with the interviews he tried calling her and sent numerous texts, but no response.  
He got most of the paint cleaned off him, and pulled on his clothes after a quick shower. He grabbed his stuff and was headed out of the locker room to the hotel when he heard some guys talking.

"Have you seen her morning runs? The outfits she wears?" Mojo asked.

"Gives new meaning to morning wood." Breeze laughed.

"What are you talking about Breeze? You have a girl at home." Mojo responded.  
Fergal never listened to their locker room talk, and started for the door.

"Looking never hurt anyone." Fandango said.  
"Too bad she's off limits for us though." That caught Fergal's ear making him slow his pace.  
"Sad what happened to her tonight."

"Yeah, what was that about? Some crazy ex?" Breeze asked.

"Yeah, Balor, you've been caught up in that, what's going on with him?"  
Fergal stopped and looked at Fandango.

"Are ya talkin about Awe-Bree?" He asked.

"Yeah. Her ex showed up here and basically attacked her." Fandango told him.  
"When I saw them his hand was around her throat."

"He was here at the arena?" They nodded.

"Hunter made me take her back to the hotel."

"And ya left her alone?" Fergal growled.  
"There's a reason she has a restraining order against him." His legs were moving before he was done speaking.  
He bypassed everyone in the hall, ignoring anyone who talked to him, hurrying out of the arena, lucking out finding a taxi sitting at the road.  
He ran and slid in the back seat.  
"There's another hundred if ya get me there fast." He said, telling the driver the hotel and tossing a hundred dollar bill in the front seat.  
The driver made it in less than 10 minutes. Fergal tossed another bill his way and ran through the door of the hotel, stepping on the waiting elevator.  
He cussed at himself, as the elevator stopped a floor below Bree's letting people off, knowing he could have been there already if he would have taken the stairs.  
He paid no attention to the people in the hall and found her door, knocking at first, but when she didn't answer, his knocking turned into a banging, matching the pace of his heart pounding.  
She had to be ok.


	8. Chapter 8

A banging woke Bree up. She had fallen asleep while waiting to hear anything from Fergal.  
It took her a minute to realize where she was.  
She had already showered and was dressed in and tank top and short shorts, ready for bed.  
As she stood up the banging became a constant pounding.  
She opened the door, the chain stopping it from opening a lot.

"Thank God Bree." Fergal breathed.  
She pushed the door closed, sliding the chain off, then letting him in.  
He pulled her into his arms before the door was even shut, pressing his lips to hers.  
"I was so wurried. I heard Josh showed up. I've called and texted ya, I don't even know how many times. Why didn't ya answer?"  
She kept hold of his hand as she pulled him to the dresser, handing him her phone.

"It fell when he grabbed me. It's shattered." She told him.  
"It won't even turn on. The screen is falling apart. I had no way to contact you. I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. I was just so wurried." He looked down at her hand, a bruise forming around her wrist, he pulled it to his lips.  
"I'm surry I wasn't there for ya, Luv." He pulled her to him, kissing her.

"This is not your fault Ferg. Really. No one could have known." She told him.  
"He had it planned out." That's when she saw the marks on his neck.  
"Geez, did you not see medical before leaving?" She asked pulling him to the bathroom, grabbing her bag as she hopped on the counter.  
"Shirt off." She told him, he just smiled and did what she said, knowing he wouldn't win the arguement they had had several times before. She made him turn around as she pulled out some alcohol wipes and band aids.  
"Baby." She smiled as he flinched when she wiped the cut with an alcohol pad, as she turned her head to get a band aid, he saw the bruise forming around her neck.

"Bree, man." He lifted her chin, seeing where each of Josh's fingers had been.  
"Oh Luv." He said softly, trying to control the rage forming in him.

"It's ok." She smiled, not able to hide her tears.  
"I'm ok now. You're here. I'm safe." She said, letting him pull her into his arms.  
"How did you know? Did Hunter tell you?"

"No I overheard some of the guys talkin about ya. Fandango is lucky I was in a hurry to get to you, or I would have kicked his ass for leavin ya here alone." Fergal told her as they walked out of the bathroom.

"He offered to stay."

"And why did ya say no?"

"I knew you'd be mad." Bree smirked.

"I wouldn't 'ave been."

"He asked me out."

"He wat?" He shouted, making Bree laugh.

"He asked about us. I guess the word in the locker room between the boys is that we're a thing."

"I know." Fergal said, not even trying to hide the grin on his face.

"What do you mean, you know? You told them?"

"No, I wouldn't risk yer job. But I never stopped them from talking. Never gave them answers when they asked." He told her, pulling her back into his arms.  
"If they all thought that ya were taken, they wouldn't come on ta ya, and I wouldn't 'ave ta wurry about ya findin someone else."

"Stop." Bree smiled at him.  
"I would never leave you for someone else."

"Yeah?" He asked, kissing her deeply.

"I would never leave you." She breathed, her forehead pressed to his, kissing him again.  
His hands began to roam, going under her shirt, his lips going to her neck.  
She moaned reaching between them and unbuttoning his slacks, as his hands started pulling her shirt up.  
Just then a knock sounded on the door, making them freeze.  
As another knock sounded, Fergal placed her behind him as he walked to the door.

"Balor, what are you doing here?" Hunter asked, looking passed him.  
"Bree, the police need you to give a statement." Hunter said, as Fergal let him and two police officers in.  
Fergal and Hunter stood back while Bree began to talk to the police.  
"So, what are you doing here?"

"I was checking on Bree. I heard wat happened." Fergal said.

"Oh, you need your shirt off to do that?"

"She saw a cut on my neck, and wanted to make sure there weren't anymore."

"I see." Hunter said softly.  
"What about your pants being unbuttoned?"

"Fook." Fergal swore, reaching down and fastening his pants, his eyes going to Bree as she described what happened that night.  
By the time she was done answering questions, she was shaking.  
Hunter walked the officers to the door, thanking them, then he turned back to Aubree and Fergal.

"Are you alright?" He asked. Bree just nodded.  
"Does anyone else know you're here?" He asked Fergal, who shook his head.  
"Ok, well then, I didn't see anything. It's been a long night, and I'm ready for bed." He said, closing the door behind him.

"Come on." Fergal said, pulling her to him after locking the door.  
"Lets go to bed. I didn't realize ya were so shaken up."

"I'm sorry." She said, wiping a tear.

"No, no surries. Now come on. I'm here, ya can sleep without wurrying."  
He pulled her into the bed and covered them up, holding her.  
"I got ya." He kept whispering until she drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, ya ok?" Fergal asked, blinking himself awake, looking over and seeing Bree's eyes were still open.  
They had hung out back stage until the beginning of RAW and were now on an overnight flight to Dublin to pick up their rental car and drive the hour to Bray.

"I'm ok." Bree said softly.

"Why aren't ya sleepin? I know ya didn't sleep well last night. I know yer tired, luv." He told her.  
"Come on, what's on yer mind?"

"What if they don't like me?" She asked.

"Who? My family? Yer wurried my family won't like ya?" He laughed.  
"Why would ya think that?"

"I mean you have a big family. A big Irish family. I'm not Irish. What if that's what they want for you? What if your parents and siblings hate me?"

"Awe-Bree, my folks don't care where yer frum. None of my family do." He smiled at her.  
"All they care about is that I'm happy. And you make me happy."

"Yeah? What about when they find out that we aren't supposed to be together? That you could lose your contract because of me?" She asked.

"Once they get ta know ya, they'll know exactly why I'd chose ya over my career." He told her.

"I'm just not good with family stuff." She told him.  
"It was just me and my mom growing up, and since I was 18, and she passed, it's been just me."

"Hey." He told her, kissing her lips softly.  
"It's ok. I promise." He squeezed her hand, as she tried to relax.  
By the time they had gotten to Fergal's they were beyond exhausted. Their time it was 5 am, but in Bray the sun was up, the birds were singing.  
"Come on." Fergal smiled at her as she stared off into the sea, putting his arm around her pulling her into his home.  
"We need some sleep. It may be 10 here, but my body says it's not."  
He dropped their bags in the living room, pulling her with him to his bed, pulling off his shirt,and falling face first onto his bed.  
When he felt Bree climb into bed next to him, he reached over and draped his arm over her, falling to sleep almost immediately.  
Several hours later he woke up. He smiled over at Bree, this was the first time in a while he had seen her sleeping peacefully.  
All he wanted to do was reach over, wake her up and pull her clothes off, but he knew how much she needed her rest, so instead he got up and went to the kitchen, making some coffee. After going through his accumulated mail, he went back to the kitchen to refill his empty mug, when he heard Bree walking down the hall.  
"Morning Luv. Or, well, afternoon." He smiled, gesturing towards the coffee.  
"Ya sleep well?"

"Amazingly." She smiled taking his mug from his hand, taking a drink before handing it back.  
"I'm going to shower." She kissed him softly before heading to her suitcase, dragging it down the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

Bree stepped out of the shower, she was glad she had remembered to pack her shampoo and body wash, the only thing in his shower was Fergal's stuff, not that she didn't like how he smelled, but she didn't want to smell like him.  
She dried off and grabbed her clothes, only to realize she had grabbed a second shirt, and not the black leggings she though she had.  
Bree opened the bathroom door, holding the shirt in front of her, feeling very self conscious all the sudden.  
 _'He's still in the living room.'_ She thought as she stepped out of the bathroom.  
Fergal was walking down the hall, his eyes lifted from his phone, his look made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy.  
"I grabbed the wrong thing." She tried to explain, as Fergal slipped his phone into the side pocket of his cargo shorts, walking towards her.

"Yeah?" He smirked at her, letting his hands fall on her waist, his lips pressed to hers as he pushed her against the wall.  
"I think ya look great in wat yer wearin." He took the shirt from her hand, dropping it to the floor next to him, as his lips toured her neck.  
Her hands reached down, pulling his shirt off him.  
"Fook, Bree." He moaned, grabbing her thigh, pulling it up around his waist.  
His hand snaked up the back of her thigh, his fingers slipping under the leg of her panties.  
He grabbed her ass hard, at the same time he pressed himself to her.  
When she felt how hard he was through his shorts, she let her head fall back, and his lips attacked her neck making her moan loud.  
She reached down blindly and unfastened his shorts, she pushed them down slightly as her hands circled his body, her fingers slipping passed the waistband of his boxers.  
The butterflies in her stomach were all replaced with a burning need to feel him, all of him.  
His phone started ringing, making her look at him.  
"Ignore it Luv." He breathed, as his hands went up the back of her shirt, pulling her closer to him, his lips going down to her collarbone.  
His phone going off again.  
He groaned, reaching down and grabbing his phone.  
"It's my mum, if I don't answer she'll keep calling." He told her.  
"Don't ya move. I'm not done with ya yet." He smirked.  
"Howya Mum." Bree could hear faint talking on the other end.  
"Yeah, yeah, I didn't realize what time it was. We'll be heading that way in about 10 minutes." He hung up.  
"We were supposed ta be there 20 minutes ago for lunch." He pressed his lips to hers.  
"This will have ta wait til later. I gotta jump in the shower."

"I need to go find my pants, and change my panties." She smiled at him, kissing him one last time.  
She had just finished her makeup, doing her best to cover the bruises around her neck, and pulling on a pile of bracelets around her bruised wrists, when Fergal appeared back in his room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist.  
He went to the closet and pulled out a pair of slacks and a button up shirt, grabbing a pair of boxers and socks from the drawer in front of her, stopping for half a second to press his lips to her neck before walking back over to the bed. She watched him in the mirror, his back was to her as he pulled the towel off, running it through his wet hair.  
 _'Crap, I'm in love.'_ She thought, smiling towards him.  
"Fuck Ferg, I thought that was going to be saved for later." She laughed as he looked over his shoulder.

"Just givin ya a little preview luv." He winked at her, pulling on his clothes.  
"Ya ready?" He asked as he slid on his shoes, taking her hand.  
"Surry we're late." Fergal called opening the door of his parents townhouse.  
"We're still trying to get used to the 5 hour time difference. Where ya at?"

"We're in da kitchen Fergie." A man's voice called.  
Fergal pulled Bree behind him, embracing both his parents.  
"Dis must be Bree. Fintan." The man said, pulling her into his arms.

"Awe, yer lovely. She's lovely." His mom told him.  
"Well, let her go, give me a chance to squeeze her." The women said, pulling her from Fintan's arms.  
"I'm Leonie luv. Would ya like some tea?"

"Yes please." Bree smiled.  
"Here, these are for you. I made Fergal stop on the way over." She handed Leonie a bouquet of flowers, motioning for Fergal to give his dad the wine.

"Ah, yous didn't 'ave ta." Fintan smiled.

"It was Bree." Fergal told them.

"So all the family is coming over tonight." Leonie said, handing Bree a hot cup.  
"Yous need ta eat some lunch." Fergal pulled Bree over to the table as she sat two plates in front of them.  
They all sat around talking for about an hour before Leonie got up to start getting dinner ready.

"Leonie, would you like some help?" Bree offered, making Fergal smile.  
She walked over to the counter, Leonie handing her a knife to peel the potatoes.  
His dad was calling him into the other room, so he stood and walked up to Bree. He kissed the back of her neck, squeezing her hand before following his father.

"So, Aubree..." Anne-Marie started, making Bree look up. The day had flown by and dinner had already been ate.  
She was sitting on the floor with Fergal's nieces playing dolls with them.  
"Yer da social media expert at NXT, but yer da only one who is not starin at their phone. I haven't seen ya look at yer phone once."

"Yeah, my phone broke while we were in Brooklyn, I didn't have time to get a new one before our flight." She explained.  
"But, I get enough of it at work, I'm on vacation. I've unplugged for a few days at least."

"While social media is being talked about." Fergal started, pulling Bree up next to him.  
"No pictures of Bree can be posted on it."

"Why? Ya got some stalker ex?" Colm laughed, making everyone but Bree and Fergal laugh.

"Bree and I, we aren't really supposed to be seeing each other." Fergal explained.

"Wait, yer being serious here?" Fintan asked.

"Office staff is prohibited from dating on-screen talent." Bree said.

"We tried ta stay apart. It wasn't good for either of us." Fergal said.  
"Well, ya saw me when I came in frum Japan."

"That's what yer mood was about?" Fintan asked.

"We can both lose our jobs." Fergal said.

"I would lose my job. Fergal is too important to them, he makes them a lot of money, he would get a slap on the wrist." Bree told them.

"Who are they ta think dey can say who ya can fall in love wit?" Leonie smiled.

"I've come to the conclusion that Awe-Bree is more important than my contract." Fergal said, kissing her cheek, making her smile.  
"I made a lot of money before WWE. If need be, I can make a lot after them."

* * *

"See, it wasn't so bad was it?" He asked her on the way back to his place.

"I like them." She smiled at him, taking his hand.

"Good. They like you." He told her, bringing her hand to his lips.  
"And here I thought ya were no good with the family thing." He laughed.

"It was nice. I've never really been around a large family."

"Well, ya couldn't tell." Fergal smiled at her.  
"Do ya know how beautiful ya are?"

"Stop it." She blushed, smiling at him as they pulled up to his house and he got out.

"I mean it. I don't know how I got so lucky." He told her, opening her door, and pulling her to him.

"You act like you aren't handsome. I'm the lucky one in this relationship." She said, pressing her lips to his.  
He pulled her down the walkway to the front door, pulling her into the darkness of his home, closing it behind them, then pressing her back against the door, locking it while his lips attacked her neck. He pushed her light sweater off her, letting it fall to the floor, as Bree unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders, unfastening his pants. His hands reached down for the bottom of her shirt, he stopped and looked at her, waiting to see her say yes. When she nodded he pulled it up over her head, taking in the sight in front of him. He pushed her leggings down her legs, letting his slacks fall to the floor.  
His eyes roamed her almost naked body, when they came back to her face he saw her biting her lower lip, driving him crazy.  
He reached behind her, unfastening her bra, she put her arms down, letting it fall off her shoulders.

"Fook Bree." He breathed, his lips going back to hers.  
"Do ya want me to stop?" He asked.

"Fook me Fergal." She smirked, making him laugh at her horrible imitation of his accent.  
He picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist, carrying her to his bedroom.

"Ya want fooked huh?" He asked, laying her on the bed.  
"Words can't say how much I want ya ta be mine."

"Then make me yours." She said, reaching up and pulling him down on top of her.

"I love ya." He told her as he rammed his cock into her.  
He was oblivious to time, or even how long they had made love.  
Some time after the 3 times he had made her cum, they had fallen asleep, wrapped around each other.  
He would still be sleeping if a banging on his front door hadn't woken him up.  
He gently pulled himself out from under her, not wanting to wake her, she looked so peaceful.  
He grabbed a pair of gym shorts off his dresser, stepping into them as he rushed to the door.  
He went to open it, only for it to get stuck half way open.

"Ya couldn't wait to get to the bed room to get at it, brother?" Eoin asked, looking down at the pile of clothes that had stopped the door.  
"Aren't ya two passed that early stage?" Fergal just grinned, letting his brother in.  
"Wait, that smile, was that the first time?" Fergal just nodded, his grin spreading.  
"Yer codding me."

"Well, it wasn't just one time." He laughed.  
"But yeah, it was. Surry, I lost track of time. I didn't realize I'd missed coffee. Come on, I'll make a pot."

"So tell me about this bird that has ya wrapped around her little finger." Eoin said, following him to the kitchen.

"She's amazing. Almost the total opposite of me." Fergal told him, starting the coffee pot.  
"She loves books and the beach. She's smart, and fook, she's beautiful."

"I think ya got a little glad-eye for this girl." Eoin smirked.

"A little? I'm in way over my head here Eoin. I love this girl." Fergal said just as he heard his bedroom door open.  
"Did we wake ya luv?" He called seeing her walking down the hall in one of his t-shirts and a pair of short shorts.

"No Ferg, the smell of coffee did." She smiled, kissing Fergal's cheek.  
"Morning." She mumbled into his ear.  
"Morning Eoin. How are you?"

"Good, just came to remind Fergal that he missed our coffee this morn."

"That was probably my fault. Sorry." Bree said, as Fergal poured them all a cup of coffee.  
Her eyes kept going back to the laptop.

"Just check, but ya know yer gonna regret it." He told her.

"I'm having withdrawals." She said, as he pulled her into a soft kiss before she walked around the counter and grabbed his laptop.  
Fergal and Eoin talked while she was checking her emails.  
"I should have listened to you. Hunter needs me to call. Can I use your phone?"

"He has my number." Fergal said.

"He also saw you in my hotel room." She smiled.  
"I'll tell him we ran into each other." He gave her his phone and she walked out on the patio.

"I thought ya said this was the first time?" Eoin asked.

"It was, but it's far from the first time we've spent the night together." Fergal smiled.  
"Remember last night when Colm made that remark about her having a stalker, and everyone laughed but us? That's because she does. The night at her hotel, he had attacked her at Brooklyn, that's when she dropped her phone. He's crazy."

"Are ya serious?" Eoin asked.

"Very." Fergal told him.  
"We both have a restraining order against him." Fergal was saying as the door opened.

"No, I'm telling you, you're lucky I ran into him, or I wouldn't have called. I still don't have a phone." She said into the phone, putting her finger up to her mouth.  
"Just send me the stuff now, and I'll help the best I can, but like I said, I'm out of the country, I can't come back."  
She grabbed his laptop and mouthed 'sorry' to them as she walked back out.

"A restraining order?" Eoin asked.

"Yeah, he was spreading some real nasty things, Hunter thought it would be the best. But obviously that doesn't mean much ta this shithead, because he showed up at the arena during my match."

"Is that where the bruise on her neck came from?" Eoin asked, making Fergal growl.

"I didn't think anyone noticed. She caked on her makeup yesterday." Fergal said.  
"I think she thinks if I don't see it I won't think about it."

"I just saw it this morning, not last night."

"Listen, if I get my hands on this guy, it's not going to be pretty. I have some money stashed, you'll have to get me a lawyer."

"Fergal..."

"I'm serious Eoin. And ya can't tell anyone about this, not mum, not even dad. Yeah?"

"Yeah, yeah. I got ya. Not a word." Eoin said.  
"Is there anything I can do?"

"I don't even know if there's anything I can do." Fergal said.  
"I have no choice but to sit there and watch her go through this. I feel helpless."

"Ok, well, whatever you need, just call. I'll do whatever I can."

"Don't let Bree know I told ya. She doesn't want anyone to know." Fergal said.  
"She hates this, hates that I have to deal with it."

"I don't know if you have any other option but to let her go." Bree's voice sounded as she opened the door.  
"I told you last time, but you always want to give people another chance. I'll talk to you when I get back. I'll tell him. Bye Hunter." She handed Fergal his phone.  
"Hunter says hi. Sorry."

"Work never stops for ya." Fergal smiled.  
"Did he buy yer story?"

"He didn't much question it. Big issues." She smiled.  
"But that's it, no more work. Don't let me, k?"

"Ya are banned from checking emails." Fergal laughed.

"Well, thanks for the coffee, I gotta get back." Eoin told them, finishing his cup.  
"We'll see yas in a couple days for dinner again, yeah?"

"Yeah." Fergal smiled, walking him to the door before turning to Bree.  
"Ya wanna go up in the mountains?"  
After getting dressed, they packed a nice lunch and headed out. A few hours later standing at the top of the mountain behind his house, they were looking over at the sea below when he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him, pressing his lips to hers.  
"I meant what I said last night."

"What?" Bree asked.

"I love ya." He told her.  
"I wasn't just saying it to get in yer pants."

"I would hope not, I didn't have any on." She smiled for a second, her smile fading fast as her hand reached up to her neck. Her fingers tracing the finger marks that had been left from Brooklyn. She started to speak, but he stopped her, taking her hand into his and kissing her neck.

"I know what yer gonna say. But it's not going to work." He told her.  
"Yer stuck with me. He can't chase me off. I know what I'm getting into, and I won't let him ruin my happiness."

"Our happiness." Bree smiled.  
"I love you Fergal. Thank you for bringing me here. For protecting me."


End file.
